La Esposa del Coronel
by AmelieZeroLumi
Summary: Cuando Hinata Hyuga conoce a Naruto Uzumaki ninguno de los dos esperaba que se desatara tal atracción entre ellos. Una historia de amor, traición y secretos ambientada en la época victoriana. ¿Serán capaz los dos de salir adelante juntos o el destino los separara? Por qué lo prohibido siempre es peligroso.
1. Capítulo 1

**—1—**

 **LA ESPOSA DEL CORONEL**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La aventura siempre es peligrosa._

 _La buscas y puedes ahogarte._

 **.**

 **.**

Con rapidez y astucia se había escabullido de su habitación para ir hacia los establos, la pequeña, de apenas siete años, era traviesa y adorable a la vista de todos. Siempre se escapaba de la vista de la vista de sus niñeras cada vez que podía y siempre lo conseguía, provocando que luego la buscaran por toda la estancia.

Hinata Hyuga, a aquella pronta edad, tenía una visión del mundo única y diferencial de toda su familia. Había crecido siendo una niña tímida y poco comunicativa.

Sus padres la adoraban, era la luz de sus vidas, y todo parecía mejorar cuando su madre había traído al mundo a su hermana menor. Y si bien toda la atención antes recibida ahora había pasado a la menor, no le molestaba. Por lo menos tenía más tiempo para recorrer los vastos territorios de la finca.

Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Hinata se iba convirtiendo en una persona aun más discreta. Difícilmente se la veía vestir las lujosas prendas de la época y tampoco era una joven que alardeaba de su fortuna; en caso contrario, su hermana, Hanabi, amaba ser el centro de atención, una jovencita impulsiva y atractiva, siempre rodeada de damas de su mismo estatus social.

 _Distintas._

Hinata Hyuga podía ser una persona distinta a lo normal, no mostraba interés por la moda ni la estética, pues siempre traía el cabello suelto con un soso flequillo (el cual apenas dejaba ver sus ojos). Su madre tampoco parecía aconsejarla en ese sentido, o quizás sí, pero de igual forma la joven Hyuga no mostraba interés alguno en detalles tan "mundanos".

Sin embargo, una calurosa mañana de Septiembre, la sirvienta le había entregado una carta al patriarca de la Familia.

—Es de parte de Tsunade—anunció mientras leía la carta—. Planea reunir a las familias en una semana. Es una orden —finalizó con una débil sonrisa.

Su madre había dejado de beber el té para observarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sera bueno volver a verla, ha pasado un tiempo. Y, además, si quiere reunir a las familias eso quiere decir que los jóvenes Uchiha estarán allí.

Hanabi saltó en su asiento con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha estará allí? —preguntó con ojos ilusionados.

—Así parece. Lo que significa que iremos de compras. No querrás causarles una mala impresión a los señores Uchiha, ¿Verdad?

Hinata sonrió cuando vio a su hermana retirarse a su recamara con gran felicidad, sabía que ella había estado esperando un largo tiempo para conocer a las grandes familias, principalmente por los pretendientes. Cualquiera desearía ser Hanabi en aquel momento. La reunión seria _exquisita_.

—Por ti también lo digo, Hinata —la dulce voz de su madre la despabiló—. Deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocer a un buen joven, hija. Ya tienes veinte.

Y como si la edad también fuera un problema en la sociedad. Era una mujer que quería disfrutar su libertad, los placeres de la vida, no tener que vivir como la sombra de un hombre.

Hinata asintió. No quería tener que discutir acerca de sus opiniones con su propia madre, con suerte esta se olvidaría.

 **.**

 **.**

Con sus dedos, Hinata definió las costuras del vestido mientras se observaba en el espejo. Lucia nerviosa y algo acalorada. Una considerable cantidad de vestidos yacía sobre la cama de la susodicha y entre ellas unas maletas.

—Te veras encantadora con este vestido, Hinata-chan —dijo Yuriko con entusiasmo.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó Hinata aun sin apartar la mirada de su reflejo.

—Absolutamente, el vestido se verá exquisito en ti, querida.

Yuriko Ayame nunca mentía. Habían crecido juntas y con el transcurrir de los años se convirtieron en casi hermanas. Hinata jamás dudaría de la palabra de su fiel compañera, pero a veces los nervios pueden jugar en contra. Por otra parte, la señorita Ayame había visto esta oportunidad como la perfecta para mostrar sus dones en el ámbito de la moda.

Y aunque la peliazul no era muy confidente con su aspecto, se encontró vagamente atractiva. Pero eso pareció no ser suficiente, ya que a la mañana siguiente los nervios aparecieron con latidos desenfrenados y respiración errática.

En el carruaje, la señora Hyuga se dedicó a inspeccionar con detenimiento las apariencias de sus hijas. Hinata jugaba con la costura de su vestido mientras observaba el exterior. Tenía grandes deseos por caminar, pasear, cabalgar, algo que le quitara los nervios.

Y tal vez los dioses la escucharon.

Observó a la enorme mansión desde la lejanía, no dudó en pensar que aquello era aun más grande que su propio hogar. Pensó en como seria la reina Tsunade, tal vez igual de engreída que la mayoría de las mujeres. O puede que no. Había oído que tenía una sobrina llamada Sakura, aunque sabía poco y nada de esta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a la entrada de la mansión. Hanabi, ni siquiera esperó a que abrieran la puerta del carruaje para bajar, Hinata sonrió. La emoción en la cara de la menor era palpable y le alegraba verla así de feliz.

Sus ojos perlados estaban fascinados por la belleza del lugar, flores de diversos tipo adornaban la entrada, entre ellas claveles blancos, sus favoritos.

Como pocas veces, su sonrisa se ensancho hasta enseñar sus dientes blancos. De haber sabido que conocería tal lugar entonces el viaje no hubiera sido un incordio.

—¡Querido Hiashi! —La voz de aquella mujer llena de simpatía y entusiasmo la distrajo. A su lado una mujer y un hombre la acompañaban —. Me alegra volver a verte y a ti también Hitomi. Shizune por favor encárgate de las maletas.

Esta asintió y como un reflejo Hinata fue con ella a ayudarla.

—Es bueno volver, Tsunade-Sama —Dijo el Hyuga besando la mano de la mujer. Su esposa realizando una reverencia.

—Apuesto a que sí. Vengan acompáñenme, los demás los están esperando.

Distraída como la mayoría del tiempo, Hinata no los escuchó y simplemente acomodaba las maletas para trasladarlas a las plantas superiores. Sin pensarlo dos veces siguió a la mujer y al mayordomo. Entraron por una puerta trasera donde daba a la cocina. Un olor exquisito le llegó a las fosas nasales y se mordió el labio. _«Que delicia»_ pensó.

Continuaron el recorrido subiendo varias escaleras hasta llegar a las habitaciones asignadas.

—Esta es la última —dijo el mayordomo—. Seguramente a la señorita Hinata le gustara.

Esta asintió. Le agradaba, definitivamente. Tenía un balcón que daba a una hermosa vista del laberinto y los establos. No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedarían allí pero sin duda lo disfrutaría.

—¿Y sus maletas? —volvió a preguntar el hombre.

—L-las tengo yo.

Tanto Shizune como él pegaron el grito en el cielo. No se habían percatado de la presencia de la hija de Hiashi.

Hinata retrocedió unos pasos asombrada.

—S-señorita —comenzó a tartamudear Shizune— ¿Q-qué hace usted aquí?

—Los ayudaba a traer las maletas —respondió confundida.

—Pero… usted tendría que estar con las familias y Tsunade-sama, no aquí.

Hinata formó una 'o' con sus labios y después corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar al salón principal. Cabe decir que el proceso casi se enreda con el vestido y por poco rompe la costura.

Las miradas enfocadas en ella.

Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un rojo furioso. Su madre la miraba con los ojos abierto mientras que su hermana reprimía una sonrisa burlona. Quiso hablar, realmente esa era su intención pero las palabras parecían no querer aparecer.

Agachó la cabeza avergonzada, los allí presentes eran incontables y ella había hecho el ridículo frente a estos. _«Perfecto, Hinata, simplemente perfecto.»_

—Cariño te estábamos esperando —dijo Tsunade envolviendo su brazo con el de ella—. Pensamos que te había pasado algo, ven acompáñanos.

La dulce sonrisa de la mujer hizo que Hinata se relajara. Por lo menos un poco.

Había terminado conociendo a un par de chicas simpáticas, una de ellas hermosa y con la cabellera color dorado llamada Ino; esta era muy habladora y la abrazaba muy seguido diciendo lo tierna que era. La segunda fue Tenten, la joven conocía a su primo por lo que ese fue un factor que las unió, Hinata no dudo cuando pensó que Tenten le gustaba Neji.

Fue agradable para ella conocer a otras personas de su misma edad, una mañana como aquella iba a ser difícil de superar. Acordaron que esta noche se encontrarían en el salón antes del gran baile que daría Tsunade.

Luego de una hora los hombres decidieron pasar a conversar asuntos relacionados a política y economía, algo que para Tsunade no era de su agrado por lo que decidió ofrecerles a las mujeres otro entretenimiento.

—¿Les gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por los alrededores? —Habían sido sus palabras a lo que ninguna se negó.

Se limitó a seguir el repiqueteo de los zapatos de las demás por los largos pasillos mientras sus pensamientos vagaban, en alguna parte, alejados de todo. De repente las paredes de mármol blanco fueron reemplazadas por diversos colores.

Los jardines eran más inmensos de lo que creía. Las extensiones de pasto verde le otorgaban un contraste perfecto a los establos. Tsunade explicaba el trabajo que les tomó a los jardineros reconstruir el lugar, pues antes el pasto estaba seco y sin vida.

Sin embargo, le resultaba difícil prestar atención por culpa de su torpeza al enredarse con su vestido. Iba detrás de todo, y parecía que nadie le prestaba atención. La oportunidad perfecta, se dijo. Solo se cambiaria de vestido y luego las buscaría, nadie se daría cuenta que su vestido largo hasta el suelo fue cambiado por uno unos centímetros más corto.

Corriendo, y sin ser notada, se adentró a su habitación. Con velocidad se saco el vestido aguamarina dejándolo en la cama. Pero, ¿Qué la detuvo a escoger casi el mismo vestido?… quizás fue sus ideas tontas o el sonido de tiros y risas.

Por la ventana vio caballos y siluetas. _Demonios_.

El cazar era un pasatiempo para la población masculina, más aun aquellos que tenían dinero y una posición social alta. Y ella odiaba aquello. De niña había logrado arruinar las cacerías de su padre para luego recibir un gran sermón. Pero ahora era diferente, se encontraba en el dilema de ser descubierta y ser una vergüenza para su padre.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

El sonido de los rifles era insoportable.

 _«¿Qué hago?»_

 **.**

 **.**

No había sido fácil.

Había requerido ser discreta, casi invisible para que no la descubrieran. Tuvo suerte, pues el zorro se había adentrado al bosque donde los caballos eran más lentos y a su vez imposibilitaba a los hombres ver al pequeño animal.

Hinata corrió lo más rápido que pudo, enganchándose con las ramas de los árboles y tropezando debido a que mantenía su mirada fija en el zorro para no perderlo de vista.

Si esto no era lo más estúpido que había hecho no sabía que lo era.

Los galopes de los caballos se hacían más claros y los tiros también. Estaba a unos simples pasos del zorro, y este la miraba de soslayo desconfiado. Tenía que agarrarlo en un rápido movimiento y huir a otra zona.

Miró por encima de su hombro. Nadie a la vista. Perfecto. Arriesgándose a que la mordiera o arañara lo tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a correr más rápido. Atrás suyo, a la lejanía, los gritos de los señores.

El zorro arañando su hombro rasgando su camisa blanca que usaba para cabalgar. Gimió de dolor, pero evitó que eso la detuviera, ya había salvado al animal ahora debía alejarlo de esa zona.

—Sí, eso es —el zorro comenzó a tranquilizarse, pero aun desconfiado.

Corrió unos metros más hasta encontrar una cabaña. Sonrió y sin pensarlo se adentro a ella. Apoyó la frente en la puerta relajada. El zorro la observaba confundido ella aclaró: —T-te salve l-la vida… me d-debes una.

Su respiración era irregular y lo único que quería ahora era un vaso con agua. Se recostó en la puerta dejándose caer hasta el piso, luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

La manga de su camisa estaba rota y dejaba mostrar parte de su hombro, la piel marcada por las garras del zorro. Su cara algo sucia al igual que la ropa pero no era nada que el agua y el jabón no pudiera arreglar.

El pequeño zorro se apoyó en sus piernas moviendo la cola.

—Eres lindo —dijo acariciándolo detrás de las orejas—. Te llamaré Kurama, ¿Qué dices, te gusta?

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado.

Hinata volvió a sonreír ante el tierno gesto y, cansada, cerró los ojos. Las piernas empezaban a dolerle. El canto de las aves la relajaba, apenas era mediodía, una siesta no le vendría mal.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Abrió los ojos tan pronto escucha esa voz demandante. Se encontró con unos ojos azules mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación. Cabello rubio desordenado y piel bronceada. El desconocido, llevaba unos pantalones marrones y sin camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Hinata tragó en seco.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los pájaros cantando.

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Hola! Traje esto, espero que les guste. La verdad no sé de donde surgió la idea pero era algo que andaba rondando en mi mente por un largo tiempo._

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta la historia esta ambientada en la época victoriana. Y también quiero aclarar que puede que Naruto sea algo diferente en cuanto a su personalidad y ahora está un "poco" más musculoso, pero me base en estos aspectos debido a su pasado (el cual sabrán más adelante)._

 _Sí, hay escenas sexuales. Pero todo depende del tiempo que me tome hacer que se "den" esas situaciones. Todavía ando desarrollando eso._

 _Un saludo ;D_


	2. Capítulo 2

**—2—**

 **LA ESPOSA DEL CORONEL**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El pacto que hicimos_

 _Solo tu yo lo podemos romper._

 **.**

 **.**

Lady Tsunade era una de las personas más importantes e influyentes de aquella época, no importaba como ni qué pero ella conseguía lo que quería. Había ganado respeto con el tiempo y los "clanes" estaban de su lado, eran como una familia. También se consideraba una persona muy observadora y calculadora, quizás era por ello que conocía a la perfección las personalidades de sus huéspedes. Y muy pocas personas le llaman la atención, quizás el que Hinata sea como es le haya interesado en demasía. Una joven dulce y tranquila. No parecía del tipo que disfrutara las fiestas y tampoco prestaba atención a los jóvenes de la sala.

Tímida, sin duda.

Un rubor siempre cubriendo su rostro, y sus mejillas rozaban el rojo puro cuando se avergonzaba, como aquella mañana bajando de la escalara. Y aunque Tsunade se había dado cuenta de cómo la joven Hyuga se dirigía hacia un lugar que no era, prefirió no detenerla. Era ¿gracioso? Sí, puede ser. Después de todo, en toda su vida había visto tanta inocencia en una persona.

Tsunade había sonreído (sin que las demás lo notasen) cuando supo que la Hyuga había desaparecido, pero al parecer había sido ella sola, pues las demás no dijeron una sola palabra… quizás ni notaron cuando esta se fue. La niña era interesante.

—Tiene hombres eficientes, Tsunade-sama —dijo una de las mujeres.

La aludida sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, puede ser —respondió—. Sin embargo, el jardinero que hemos contratado, no hace mucho, ha sido más diligente que los demás. Fue una gran decisión contratarlo.

—Entonces debería contratarlo yo también —dijo la mujer con un tintineo en la voz—. Seguramente hace un trabajo estupendo viendo lo maravilloso que ha quedado el de usted, Tsunade-sama —esta asintió complacida de causar una buena impresión.

—Es un joven simpático, yo y Jiraiya le tenemos mucho aprecio. Además —dijo abanicándose el rostro—. Siempre está intentando cortejar a mi ahijada Sakura.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamó la mayor de las Hyuga, la fiel amiga de Tsunade—. Que descarado.

—Aunque su persistencia es digna de admirar —expreso Tsunade—. Intentar cortejar a Sakura es todo un reto, por más que no haya conseguido nada.

—¿Y aun así usted permite tal atrevimiento?

Tsunade casi frunce el ceño.

—¿No debería? El Joven es alguien al cual le daría toda mi fortuna si así lo requiriera —las mujeres aguantaron una exclamación—. Como ya he dicho, le tengo mucho aprecio y lo más probable es que en la cena de esta noche lo conozcan.

Ellas no quisieron replicar, pero se preguntaron mentalmente que tan importante seria aquel jardinero para que Tsunade lo defendiera.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto era muchas cosas menos una persona paciente. Sus ojos viajaron por el rostro de la chica hasta detenerse en aquellas perlas con tonos lavandas, nunca pensó ver tal color de ojos en su vida. Estaba desaliñada y sucia, pero no negaba que con un poco de agua la chica seria agradable a la vista.

Esta no había dicho vocablo alguno y, para ser sinceros, a él no le gustaba que irrumpieran en su morada y menos alguien con un animal salvaje para luego no decir nada. Frunció el ceño cansado.

—Te he preguntado quien eres, niña.

Y aunque el 'niña' no lo tenía planeado, le había salido del alma porque aquella chica no podía tener más de dieciséis años. Esta se apretó aun más contra la pared. El zorro observándolo fijamente.

—Y-yo…

Se dijo a si misma que era una estúpida, principalmente por tener miedo por decir algo y que este la llevara ante su padre. Oh Dios, su padre, si se llegaba a enterar de lo que hizo no la perdonaría.

Naruto arto se acercó hacia ella con paso rápido y la agarró del brazo alzándola sin piedad. Ella pegó un grito asustada, el zorro había caído al suelo pero aterrizado en sus pies, observando la escena. Hinata intento liberarse pero todo era en vano, su fuerte mano la aferraba con dolorosa fuerza.

Él no se consideraba un hombre gentil, no ahora y menos mañana, pero la expresión de dolor en la cara de ella le hizo aflojar el agarre. La apretó contra la pared, respetando el espacio de cada uno y lo suficientemente alejado de ella.

—Si eres una ladrona, te recomiendo que te vayas —le advirtió con un tono de voz que no demostraba amabilidad.

Hinata había abierto los ojos con horror mirando fijamente a Naruto.

—¡N-no soy una ladrona!

—Aun así te vas —replicó él importándole sus palabras—. Y de paso te llevas al pulgoso —señaló a este con un dedo sin apartar su vista.

Ella volvió a mirar al pequeño zorro, no quería que lo mataran, ningún animal se merecía aquel destino cruel y salvaje.

—No puedo —susurró, apenas audible para Naruto.

Él había dejado de creer que era una ladrona al momento de ver el collar en su cuello. Oro puro y el emblema de su familia. _«Hyuga»_ se dijo mentalmente. Había reprimido una risa irónica. Lo que le faltaba. Ahora resultaba que la ladrona no era una sino, por si no fuera poco, perteneciente a una familia noble. Y él la había tratado de esa forma, lo único que esperaba es que ella no abriera su boca y empezara a gritar que intentaron violarla, porque eso es lo que aparentaba. _Una niña malcriada, nada más._

Naruto suspiró maldiciendo al mundo por su buena suerte. No era bueno que una chica como _ella_ estuviera en _su_ casa y menos una perteneciente a una familia noble.

Sin dirigirle una segunda mirada se encerró en el baño. Él siempre tenía un plan, a veces no eran los mejores pero eran buenos planes. Miro su reflejo en el vidrio dando cuenta de que con tanto en que pensar se había olvidado de vestir. Se abotonó la camisa que había dejado tirada en el suelo y salió de allí.

Hinata aún no decidía si irse o no. Su conciencia gritaba que se fuera pues el extraño parecía no querer ayudarla y ella no quería ser una persona irritable.

—Hagamos un pacto.

Fueron las palabras _mágicas_ que salieron de los labios de Naruto. Ella levantó la mirada curiosa.

—¿Un pacto? —pregunto desconfiada.

Él reprimió una sonrisa. La tenia donde quería.

—Si tú no abres la boca y no le dices a nadie que estuviste conmigo prometo cuidar a la alimaña hasta la medianoche.

«Tampoco es como si fuera a decir donde estuve» pensó. Hinata no negaba que sería una salida rápida y segura, y aunque el extraño frente suyo no inspiraba amenaza alguna (o de eso quería convencerse) no es como si pudiera confiarse de alguien al cien por cien.

—¿Y q-que pasara a la medianoche?

—Lo vienes a buscar y te lo llevas, obviamente.

Asintió lentamente analizando sus palabras. No era nada complicado y podría arreglárselas con la sea de esta noche, de alguna manera lo lograría.

—Sin embargo —dijo Naruto saboreando las palabras—, en el supuesto caso de que _usted_ no llegue a la hora acordada despídase del animal.

Y aquella sonrisa burlona le había provocado escalofríos.

 **.**

 **.**

Si por algo era conocida Sakura Haruno era por su personalidad completamente opuesta a una fina dama. Había pasado dos largos años como doctora en un campamento de militares y eso la había llevado a ser sumamente conocida. Aunque si no fuera por el conocimiento que su madrina Tsunade le había inculcado no lo hubiera logrado. Ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, podría volver para tomarse ese esperado descanso.

Bajó del carruaje rápidamente estirando sus brazos al cielo. Era de esperarse que se sintiera entumecida debido al largo viaje. Sonrió al ver la gran mansión y los terrenos de su querido hogar, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado estar allí hasta ahora.

Caminó a paso apresurado seguida por sus sirvientes que llevaban su equipaje. Era bueno saber que no había nadie por esos alrededores y menos mal que le había especificado a su madrina, en una carta, acerca de eso. Por lo menos ahora tendría más tiempo para acomodarse y vestirse adecuadamente para presentarse ante los huéspedes… y como no su eterno amor, Sasuke Uchiha.

El simple recuerdo del hombre la hacía volar por las nubes, y puede que sus continuas muestras de rechazo le dolieran pero ella era una Haruno y jamás se rendía.

Luego de darse un baño y vestirse, se decidió por recorrer la mansión. Sin embargo, al doblar en una esquina se chocó de lleno con alguien más. Se sobó la frente con el ceño fruncido y miro a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo.

—L-lo siento —dijo esta levantándose al instante—. ¿S-se encuentra bien?

La joven era un poco más baja que ella y traía puesto un conjunto no muy propio para alguien de la nobleza, es más parecía una jineta con aquellas prendas. Aunque se pregunto donde habría estado para que su cabello se encontrara en ese estado, lleno de hojas y desordenado.

—Sí, ¿y Usted?

Hinata asintió y levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos verdes. Sakura le sonrió.

—Y-yo… d-debo irme, con permiso —la peliazul no esperó una respuesta de la desconocida y huyó.

Sakura la observó irse confundida, a lo mejor era una sirvienta y esta llegaba tarde a algún lado. Quitándole importancia al asunto volvió a concentrarse en su destino.

No fueron muchos minutos hasta que vio al grupo de mujeres acercase hacia ella. «Compostura, compostura» pensó Sakura. Debía dar una buena impresión y no empezar con aquella mala costumbre de ser atrevida. Camino a paso lento y sonrió enormemente al ver la cara de alegría de su madrina. Ignoró la etiqueta y la abrazo con sus fuerzas y Tsunade correspondió la muestra de afecto. Las damas se guardaron sus comentarios para más tarde.

—Es bueno que hayas regresado —dijo Tsunade.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa. Deshicieron el abrazo y Tsunade pasó a presentarla con las demás de las mujeres hablando maravillas de ella. Y, como si no fuera poco, se reencontró con su eterna rival: Ino Yamanaka.

La pelea de miradas no tardó en comenzar e incluso acompañada por sus habituales dichos. Para nadie era sorpresa la rivalidad entre las dos, y más cuando el tema en cuestión era un Uchiha.

—Ino-cerda.

—Frentona.

Ambas sonrieron forzadamente.

—Veo que sigues igual de gorda que antes, Ino —dijo Sakura con claras intenciones de molestarla.

—Por lo menos yo sí tengo algo que mostrar, por lo menos a mí los vestidos con corset hacen resaltan mis atributos —Ino apunto a su pecho plano.

—¿Acaso quieres morir, cerda?

Ino simplemente se rió. Eran amigas sin importar sus continuas peleas. Se carteaban mensualmente y cuando se encontraban platicaban sobre trivialidades como jóvenes corrientes.

De repente Sakura se acordó de un tema que era de interés común para las dos.

—¿Sasuke-kun está aquí? —preguntó buscándole con la mirada.

Ino la miró picara. Luego le empujó con el codo.

—Veo tus intenciones, frentona. Lo vi irse de cacería con el grupo de hombres, seguramente deben estar por los bosques —respondió pensativa. Después agrego: —Sigue igual de frio, aparte de atractivo, esa es una cualidad que no ha cambiado.

Sakura bajó la cabeza con pesadumbres.

—Ya veo.

La Yamanaka la miró de costado y sonrió. Sabía perfectamente del amor no correspondido de su amiga y eso en parte le daba pena (independientemente de que a ella también le gustase el Uchiha) después de todo esos dos habían sido muy cercanos desde la infancia y sus familias esperaban que, de alguna forma u otra, terminaran juntos. Sin embargo, Sasuke parecía rehusarse a eso y cada vez que alguien empezaba el tema él lo desviaba.

—Pero no importa —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa brillante—. Él se enamorara de mi algún día.

—Tu perseverancia es envidiable —Ino rodó los ojos y la ignoró.

—Estamos destinados a estar juntos, Ino-cerda.

La aludida dudó por un segundo.

—Frentona, no eras la única que anda detrás de Sasuke-kun.

Sakura detuvo su andar inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ino suspiró, ¿Es que no la había escuchado?

—A eso mismo. ¿Por qué crees que han venido la mayoría de las familias? —Levantó los brazos en signo de desesperación—. Por sus hijas, frentona. Esperan que una de nosotras siente cabeza con uno de los Uchiha. Además, en el pueblo también están al tanto.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron incrédulos. Al parecer, sus vacaciones ya no lo eran si tenía que estar pendiente de cuanta mujer se le acercara a su "futuro marido".

—Ninguna es una amenaza, cerda —declaró insegura.

—¿Yo no diría lo mismo? —Sakura la miró atenta—. Los Hyuga están aquí y son amigos de los padres de Sasuke… y tienen una hija de nuestra edad.

No, no podía ser. Sobre su cadáver alguien le iba a quitar a Sasuke. Tendría que ver a la chica en persona para saber que tan complicada era la situación. Además, Sasuke no simpatizaba con cualquier persona, era simple ecuación saber que este la rechazaría y eso la dejaría fuera de combate.

 **.**

 **.**

Cualquiera que los viera pareciera que había una batalla sobre quien era superior en aquel lugar, y por esa misma razón se sentía estúpido. Era un maldito animal, por Dios. Aunque no podía evitar pensar que lo estaba provocando, molestando para que reaccionara de forma agresiva y así darle una razón al animal para atacarlo.

—Empieza a despedirte de este mundo alimaña.

Ni siquiera le importaba que aquella niña viniera a buscarlo, era una ilusa si creía que ocultaría a esa cosa en su casa. Muy equivocada. Y aunque una pequeña (diminuta) parte de su subconsciente le gritaba que era faltar a su palabra y que lastimaría los sentimientos de la joven, le importaba poco. Él no era bueno y ni pensaba serlo por los caprichos de una niña.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agarrar al zorro, escuchó los galopes de un caballo acercarse hacia su cabaña. Murmuro una maldición y miró por la ventana. Efectivamente se acerca el marido de la "anciana", Jiraiya.

—Ven aquí —tomó con brusquedad al zorro y lo escondió en el baño.

Abrio la puerta con su saludo habitual:

—¡Viejo pervertido!

Jiraiya lo miró con su habitual molestia cada vez que lo llamaba así. Se bajó del caballo y se acercó a Naruto, este lo miraba curioso.

—Sería bueno que debes en cuando respetaras a tus mayores.

Naruto le mostró una sonrisa inocente. Le indicó con la mano que se adentrara a su humilde hogar y así lo hizo el mayor. Jiraiya se sentó en la única silla que había mientras Naruto lo miraba desde un extremo de la habitación, prestando atención a la puerta que llevaba al baño.

—¿A qué debo tu visita viejo? Sé que tienes trabajo que hacer ahora que vinieron los _nobles_ —dijo lo último con remarcada ironía. A las únicas personas de la nobleza que respetaba eran a Jiraiya y Tsunade, quienes le habían dado un lugar donde vivir cómodamente.

—Ni lo menciones, jamás he visto a Tsunade tan afectiva. Me perturba.

Naruto medio sonrió. Era sabido que la mujer estaba más feliz ante la compañía de las demás, por lo menos tenía una gran variedad con las cuales charlar.

—A parte ya no estoy en edad de andar a caballo —dijo con cansancio— y más para buscar a un zorro escurridizo.

—¿Un zorro? —pregunto Naruto sorprendido. No podía ser que la niña…

—Sí, tan pronto empezó la cacería el animal desapareció y nadie lo ha encontrado ¿Puedes creerlo? Como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Naruto asintió reteniendo una carcajada. No creía como la chica se las había arreglado para que no los encontrasen, y, además, correr más rápido que ellos… sin duda era sorprendente.

—Pero todavía no entiendo a que se debe la visita.

—Ah cierto, Tsunade quiere que estés en la cena de esta noche.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás iré! Sabe lo que pienso de esas cosas y aun así… —de la frustración no pudo terminar la oración.

Jiraiya se levantó dedicando una mirada severa.

—Debes estar ahí, es algo importante para ella y eres parte de la familia, jamás te ha dado la espalda.

Naruto bufó.

—Eso lo sé viejo… pero es que, no soy como ellos y no tengo un traje.

—De eso no te preocupes que yo me encargo —le guiño un ojos—. Solo tienes que ir a mi habitación antes de las siete. Asumo que estarás allí.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Naruto de replicar y simplemente había ido. El rubio gruñó molesto, no le gustaba la idea de tener que compartir una habitación con gente que se creía mejor que todo el mundo y menos con los Uchiha.

Y por si no fuera poco la niña Hyuga estaría allí.

—Demonios.

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Hola! Luego de un largo tiempo es bueno volver. Me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, como se habrán dado cuenta este también esta dedicado al día uno, y aunque mi idea inicial era que ocurriera todo en este capitulo decidí que era demasiado._

 _Supongo que se tendrán que quedar con la duda de que pasara con la relación entre Hinata y Naruto (y la seguridad de Kurama, por supuesto)_

 _Gracias por el apoyo y un saludo :D_


End file.
